<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Goodbye My Lover by captainamergirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24072382">Goodbye My Lover</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl'>captainamergirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>General Hospital</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Goodbye, Sad Ending, Songfic, hurting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:00:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24072382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth and Lucky's unhappy ending.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucky Spencer/Elizabeth Webber</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Goodbye My Lover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This takes place after Lucky finds out Jake isn't his biological son.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>
    <strong>Goodbye My Lover</strong>
  </span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <strong>
    <em>~* Lucky and Elizabeth’s Unhappy Ending *~</em>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> Lucky Spencer returned to his house a week after learning the truth about Jake’s true paternity to collect the last of his belongings. It felt so foreign walking into the house he had once shared with his parents - and once shared with the woman he had - still - loved with all his heart. It wasn’t his place anymore. It was tainted somehow - just like all the memories he and Elizabeth, and their children had made together. Forever tainted. </span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> He had purposely come during the day when he was sure she would be at the hospital - or Jason’s. The second thought made his eyes film with tears. She had made her choice. She had chosen Jason Morgan - the killer. Jason Morgan - the man Lucky loathed more than anything. She had made that very clear when she chose to lie about the paternity of their son. </span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> Of course she had said she had done it for Lucky - and for Jake - but he didn’t believe her. He would never believe another word that passed from her full lips again. He wasn’t sure he even believed anything she had ever said to him in the past. He couldn’t help but wonder if she had loved him at all ….</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> Lucky went up the stairs, carrying a large box, and stopped in front of their bedroom door. For a moment, he faltered and considered turning around and leaving without his things, but he decided to show some courage and do it despite his wanting to flee. </span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> He purposely avoided looking at the bed - the bed where they had spent many a night making love into the wee hours; pledging their love to each other … All of which was meaningless now …</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> He went over to the dresser and started pulling open drawers, pulling out his tee-shirts, and boxers, and other things and carelessly shoving them into the box. </span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> He didn’t even hear the footsteps behind him, or hear his whispered name “Lucky”. He was too intent on what he was doing. He wasn’t aware of Elizabeth standing there until he felt her warm, familiar hand on his forearm. </span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> He jumped. “What - what are you doing here, Elizabeth?”</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> “I live here,” she said gently. “What about you?”</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> “Just getting the last of my things.”</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> “Oh …”</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> “Where’s Jake and Cameron?”</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> “Cam’s at my grams and Jake is lying down in his crib. I just picked him up from daycare.”</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> “Oh …”</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> “Lucky, I -”</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> “What?”</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> “Nothing.”</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> “No, please say it.”</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> “Would it help if I said I’m sorry? Because I really, truly am.”</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> “Those are just words. They don’t change a thing.”</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> “I know. But I do mean them. I am so sorry I disappointed you. I am so sorry I hurt you.”</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em>Did I disappoint you or let you down?<br/>Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?<br/>'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun,<br/>Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won.<br/>So I took what's mine by eternal right.<br/>Took your soul out into the night.<br/>It may be over but it won't stop there,<br/>I am here for you if you'd only care.</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> Lucky nodded. “I know I hurt you too. And I’m sorry for that.”</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> Elizabeth felt tears trailing down her cheeks. “What you did … it doesn’t compare to the lies I’ve told.”</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> “We both lied. We both cheated. We both ended this marriage. The difference is I never stopped loving you.”</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> “Trust me, Lucky; I didn’t ever stop loving you either. Not for a moment.” </span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em>You touched my heart you touched my soul.<br/>You changed my life and all my goals.<br/>And love is blind and that I knew when,<br/>My heart was blinded by you.<br/>I've kissed your lips and held your head.<br/>Shared your dreams and shared your bed.<br/>I know you well, I know your smell.<br/>I've been addicted to you.</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> “Really? I find that hard to believe …”</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> “It’s true. You’ll always be the one in my heart. Just because we couldn’t work it out … doesn’t mean that the feelings have to die. They never did. I thought I was protecting you by hiding the truth. I did it because I was ashamed of what I did, but mostly because I loved you and didn’t want to crush you. Which happened anyway.”</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> “I just wish you had been the one to tell me … not that … monster,” he spat out.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> “I know. I wish I would have been strong. I wish I had been the one to admit the truth about Jake - along time ago. But it doesn’t change anything. In all the ways that count, you are still Jake’s father. You can see him anytime.”</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> “I can’t … not right now. Not for awhile.”</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> “We’re over, Lucky. But that doesn’t mean you have to give up on Jake. Why don’t you come see him now? Just hold him for a minute. Just so you know he’s yours.”</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> “I … can’t …”</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> “Please, Lucky,” Liz pleaded. “Just see him one more time.” She held out her hand to him.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> He reluctantly took it and she led him down the hall to Jake’s nursery. Lucky leaned over the crib and watched the baby as he slept. “He’s perfect,” Lucky said. “It seems like there is a part of me … in him …”</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> “There always will be.”</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> Lucky reached into the crib and gently picked up the little baby. He cradled him in his arms and then carried him over to the rocking chair where he sat down, and rocked the baby back and forth, tears running down his cheeks. </span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> “It’s so hard,” Lucky said. “Letting go of Jake … and you, Elizabeth …”</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> “I know …”</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em>Goodbye my lover.<br/>Goodbye my friend.<br/>You have been the one.<br/>You have been the one for me.</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> “You’ll always be the one for me, Lucky,” Elizabeth said. “I am so sorry I hurt you. I regret it everyday.”</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> “Me too. But I started all this when I slept with Maxie.”</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> “And I carried it on and on with all my lies …”</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> “I’ll miss you, Elizabeth. I’ll miss the memories we made together. I will miss everything about you.”</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> “Believe it or not, Lucky, I feel exactly the same way.” </span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em>I am a dreamer but when I wake,<br/>You can't break my spirit - it's my dreams you take.<br/>And as you move on, remember me,<br/>Remember us and all we used to be<br/>I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile.<br/>I've watched you sleeping for a while.<br/>I'd be the father of your child.<br/>I'd spend a lifetime with you.<br/>I know your fears and you know mine.<br/>We've had our doubts but now we're fine,<br/>And I love you, I swear that's true.<br/>I cannot live without you.</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> “I wish I was Jake’s father. I wish I would be the one to watch him grow, and teach him how to throw a baseball, and give him bad advice on girls … I wanted to be the father of your children, Elizabeth. But at least I still have Cameron. I love that little guy.”</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> “And you can go on loving Jake too. He will know about you, the sacrifices you made for him. He’ll know how much you love him. He‘ll know how much I loved you …”</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em>Goodbye my lover.<br/>Goodbye my friend.<br/>You have been the one.<br/>You have been the one for me.</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> “Are you going to be with Jason now?” Lucky asked, watching Elizabeth under teary eyelashes.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> “I honestly don’t know, Lucky. I care about him, I do love him, I won’t lie. But it’s not the same way I loved you - still love you. And you and Sam …”</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> “We’re just friends for now. I really care about her. She is hurting too. She needs a friend as bad as I do.”</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> “I wish it was anyone but her but I know I gave up the right to tell you what to do a long time ago. I finally realized that. Probably too late …”</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> Lucky kissed Jake and carried him back to his crib. He covered the baby with a blanket and turned to Elizabeth. “Well I should go now …”</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> “I know.”</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> Lucky started for the door and then stopped, reaching for Elizabeth’s hand. </span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em>And I still hold your hand in mine.<br/>In mine when I'm asleep.<br/>And I will bear my soul in time,<br/>When I'm kneeling at your feet.<br/>Goodbye my lover.<br/>Goodbye my friend.<br/>You have been the one.<br/>You have been the one for me.</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> “Goodbye, Elizabeth. I really do wish you all the best no matter what has happened.”</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> “I feel the same. I hope you won’t hate me forever.”</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> “I’m angry; I hate what you did …. But as for hating you? It would never happen.”</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> Elizabeth impulsively reached out and hugged him around the waist the way she used to do when they were still happy together, and true to each other.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> They held each other for a moment and then Lucky pulled away. “Bye.”</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> “Bye, Lucky.”</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> Lucky walked out of the room and Elizabeth crumpled in silent tears on the floor. “I’ll miss you,” she murmured. </span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> Lucky went back to the bedroom and picked up his box. That was all he had left here and it hurt his heart to realize that. He blinked back tears and then walked quietly down the hall. He passed Jake’s door with a sad look on his face. He thought he heard stifled sobs but he couldn’t deal with them now.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em>I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow.<br/>I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow.</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> He walked downstairs and took one last look around the house he used to feel so at peace in. He felt a sense of hollowness settle in his chest and then he turned around and walked out the door. </span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> “Goodbye, Elizabeth,” he murmured, shutting the door and walking out into the crisp, cool midmorning air.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <strong>THE END</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>